


Bind

by turnipdad



Series: JanuRWBY Collection [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, F/F, JanuRWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnipdad/pseuds/turnipdad
Summary: Yang's attempt at getting a lead for Adam Taurus, ends up with her tied up and fighting for her life.JanuRWBY Day 8: Time Period
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: JanuRWBY Collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086875
Kudos: 17





	Bind

**Author's Note:**

> Beehaw 🐝🤠
> 
> Content Warning: Animal Injury

Bound and thrown onto the back of her captor’s horse was not how Yang planned for this day to go.

Hopefully, the stable Bumblebee was left at could hold onto her for a little while.

“I know I’m repeating myself here, but this is all one huge misunderstanding,” Yang attempts to stay balanced on the trotting horse. Looking up at her captor, she sees a harsh glare directed at her.

“And why should I believe you?” Her captor shoots back.

“Like I said, I’m a bounty hunter. I’m looking for Adam Taurus to bring him to Menagerie county’s sheriff. If you look into my bag, you’ll see my badge.”

Making a noncommittal grunt, the mysterious woman looks back towards the road.

“Likely story. Do I look like Adam Taurus to you?”

Sighing, Yang continues, “And like I was saying, I noticed your tattoo and just wanted some information.”

“Which was why you tried to ambush me behind the tavern?” 

Grumbling, Yang has to admit she could have approached the situation differently.

“You need to work on your stealth then.”

“You know, I just want to know why I’m being whisked away here. You could’ve just knocked me out and be done with it,” Yang asks.

“You think you’re the first?” Mystery woman asks.

“Huh?”

“Do you think you’re the first person to come after me? If you’re really a bounty hunter, you must know what happens with members of the White Fang. What Adam does to deserters.”

Yang stares at the back of her head. Something is telling her that she’s missing something obvious, but she needs more information.

“What’s your name?” Yang asks.

The silence is deafening, and Yang wonders if she’ll get shot for her question.

“Blake. Blake Belladonna,” Blake finally answers.

**Oh.**

Menagerie’s famous belle, daughter of sheriff-deputy duo Ghira and Kali Belladonna, ex-White Fang member, and current bounty hunter extraordinaire.

Blake risks a look back and sees Yang gawking at her.

Yang’s face flushes as she realizes the disaster she created.

It was well known that the White Fang didn’t have any ex-members, as Adam didn’t let anyone live long enough to claim that title.

Though exact details were scarce, it was known that one person did escape. Adam Taurus made it his mission to hunt that very person down, and his failed assassination attempts were well known for the destruction they caused.

Blake must have thought that Yang was an assassin sent after her.

Colour draining from her face, Yang realizes that Blake taking her away to some unknown destination was infinitely worst than being left unconscious behind the town’s tavern. 

Yang looks back to the town disappearing behind her, and wonders if it’s worth throwing herself off this horse.

Considering her options, Yang squints as reflected light suddenly hits her in the eyes.

“Wait, reflected ligh—”

A bullet whizzes by Yang’s face, grazing her cheek and lodging itself into Gambol Shroud’s flank.

The stallion shrieks in pain and bucks his two passengers off. Groaning in the dirt, Blake and Yang are awarded with more bullets flying by.

Blake quickly gets to her feet and runs behind a nearby boulder. Yang, still bound, awkwardly shuffles to the same spot, luckily avoiding gunfire.

Blake takes her double-action revolver out, peaking out from behind the rock. Another bullet flies by, launching her grizzly hat off her head, and she falls back under cover.

“Untie me,” Yang demands.

“What?!” Blake asks, trying to find her assailant.

“Untie me, and I can help you out of this,” Yang clarifies.

Staring at her, Blake contemplates Yang’s offer.

“Whoever’s shooting at us is far off, but that’s not gonna last. Either they’re going to get lucky and land a shot, or they have somebody coming after us right now to finish the job. So untie me, and we might live to see the sunset,” Yang finishes.

Amber eyes stare into lilac ones. Releasing a shuddering breath, Blake nods in agreement.

“Fine,” Blake brings out her hunting knife and releases Yang’s bindings.

Giving a nod, Yang jumps out from cover and run towards Gambol Shroud. Whinnying at Yang’s approach, Yang puts her hands up slowly and lowers her voice.

“Don’t worry, boy. I just need my bag,” Yang slowly approaches. More gunshots are heard, and Gambol Shroud looks around panicked.

Risking it, Yang quickly steps up to the horse and places her gloved hand atop the horse. Rubbing the worn leather up-and-down Gambol Shroud’s snout, she whispers pleasantries.

“We’re gonna get you patched up after this,” Yang whispers, leaning over and rummaging through the saddlebags.

Pulling out her cattleman revolver and double-barreled shotgun, Yang grins as the sound of hooves and more gunfire quickly approaches.

Glancing back, she sees Blake already taking aim. When the first assassin comes over the hill, Yang opens fire.

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up really enjoying this so another chapter should come out when JanuRWBY is done.
> 
> All my knowledge of old westerns comes from RDR2 so hopefully nothing was too off ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
